


History Repeats

by Winters_solstice



Series: Kenobi's Waitress [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Torture, fluffy-ish ending, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_solstice/pseuds/Winters_solstice
Summary: Upon her return trip to Coruscant, the reader is taken by a group of pirates. Their benefactor behind her kidnap hopes to cause pain and misery. Obi-Wan is thus faced with history repeating itself.





	History Repeats

You watched the planet grow smaller as you peered from the window of the transport ship. You'd been sent to a nearby system by the manager-come-chef of the eatery to see whether a particular ingredient that had begun to create a buzz was the sort the eatery could use. If so, your job after that was to pay for a shipment and organise future shipments to Coruscant. You jumped at the chance when you were offered it, telling Obi-Wan excitedly the next time you saw him. Another chance to leave Coruscant and see another world was something you weren't going to give up. The planet you'd been sent to however was known to not be the safest. You'd convinced Obi-Wan that there was no need for him to find a way to come along with you. In the end, being the negotiator he is, he gave you a blaster. Despite saying how uncivillised they were, if it kept you safe then that's all that mattered. He said goodbye to you at the dock, wishing you a safe journey. You'd left Coruscant a few days ago and now you were returning. The wonder of being on a new planet didn't last very long, the rumours were quite true, the planet was a bit rough. A wrong look and people took offence, it was easy to get wrapped up in a conflict with only a violent end. Luckily you managed to stay clear of any confrontations. You took a seat on shop taking you home and readied yourself for the hyperspace travel. That was one thing you hadn't got used to, the faster than light travel that churned your stomach. You waited for the announcement and furrowed your brow when it never came. No instead the ship shuddered and jolted forwards suddenly. An alarm started to flash over the decks and worry filled you. You weren't going to die in space. Space was cold and if you were to die you'd rather die warm, preferably in the arms of your lover.  
  
Your gaze locked with the other passengers, some were business individuals, some were families, small children huddled to their parents. Afraid. There was fear thick in the air.  
"Don't worry its just a little technical trouble." A parent hushed their child. You thought to yourself that they were a terrible liar. You gazed out of the window, seeing nothing but far off stars. The ship shook again, more violently this time. Your hand went to the blaster strapped to your side as a precaution. You were sure the captain was meant to say something reassuring to calm the passengers. Nothing was heard from the cockpit. You knew that only meant two things, either they didn't care, or they were too busy dealing with whatever problem the ship faced. Once again the ship jolted, it shook for a moment before stilling suddenly. A metalic clunk was heard from the floor above. Every passenger including yourself looked up instantly.  
"Shit." You whispered. The realisation of what was happening dawned on you, as well as other passengers. It wasn't a technical difficulty the ship was in. The ship had been caught in a tractor beam. The clunk heard a moment before, was a seal being formed between the docking ports on the transport ship and whatever ship had now attached itself to it. You bit your lip and cursed when the lights went out, the other passengers screamed out in horror.  
"Fucking pirates... this is ballsy of them." A disgruntled passenger muttered, reaching for their own weapon.  
  
You heard blaster fire from the floor above. The passengers huddled far away from the door of the compartment. You knelt behind a seat, your blaster sat on the ground as you fastened your hair up. If there was going to be a fight, you weren't going to let your hair get in your way. You held a finger to your lips as your gaze flickered over the unarmed and vunerable passengers. You hoped the pirates would simply grab the cargo, then leave. Promptly. You'll never hear the end of it from Obi-Wan, you knew. You'll have to face the 'I told you so' look he'd given you since he was a Padawan when you discarded his help and ended up in a predicament. Light flooded the passenger compartment, you shielded your eyes at the blinding light. You heard blasters ready to fire followed by the fearful cries of some of the passengers. A set of orders were barked, telling you all to stand. One by one, the passengers did as they were told. Several pirate crew members stepped forward and harshly yanked weapons from those who had them. Including you.  
"None of ya will be hurt. Just stay quiet an' don't try nothin'. We just want the cargo." One of the pirates paced the compartment, a smile of his face.  
  
You grumbled as time passed. The pirates were taking their damn time about taking the cargo. When you heard laughter, you realised why. They'd found some kind of alcohol and decided to dabble in their winnings early. A passenger cursed as they came to the same conclusion.  
"That was expensive whiskey." A male passenger grumbled.  
"And we'll make sure to enjoy it!" A pirate called out, causing a wave of laughter to erupt from the other pirates guarding the passenger compartment. The tension became thicker in the compartment the longer the pirates aimed their weapons at you and the others. Abruptly a figure entered the room, clearly this was the leader of the group, his demeanour demanded respect and obedience.  
"Well thanks for bein' such good ol' boys and girls. We'll be leavin' now."  
You gritted your teeth with how cocky and condescending he was being. Abruptly a pirate strode over to you and grasped your collar, yanking you away from the other passengers. You struggled and cursed but it got you nowhere.  
"This the one?" The pirate who grabbed you asked. You wanted to spit and curse at the pirates but knew it was better to wait and gauge the situation first, something you'd leaned from Obi-Wan. The cocky leader grasped your chin harshly.  
"Yes."  
You pulled away and snarled at the man. A swift slap across your face surprised you.  
"Our benefactor for this lil' expedition doesn't want you harmed, but I'm sure a bruise or two is fine," suddenly he grasped your hair tight, making you hiss in pain. "You see bitch, you're also our cargo. Take her aboard."  
Your eyes widened realising this was more than just the cargo in the hold. You were targeted specifically. Quickly you went for your communicator without thinking, hoping you'd be fast enough to get an emergency transmission to Coruscant. A well placed blaster shot took care of that, the communicator breaking apart, shrapnel cutting your hand. Several pirates grabbed you and took you kicking and yelling back to their ship.  
"Fuck." You mumbled as you felt the pirate's ship pull away. You had no idea who this so called benefactor was, but something about it made your blood run icy cold. Maybe you wouldn't die in space, but something told you that you'd be facing death soon enough.  
  
The pirate's ship had gone into hyperspace, you were completely lost in the galaxy now. You had no idea how far they were going but with how long they'd been in hyperspace, you feared the worst. You couldn't understand who would want to take you hostage, you were no one special, no one of importance. To the world you were just a waitress of some insignificant diner. Though clearly someone thought you were worth something. That thought scared you. Suddenly the ship lurched out of hyperspace. Once again you heard the sounds of another ship docking to the one you were in. A shudder went through you, one that frightened you. Who exactly just boarded the ship? You found your answer quickly. The leader of this band of pirates dragged you from your confines, through the ship and to an empty room that you supposed was meant for meetings. You heard their benefactor before you saw them. Heavy metal steps against the metal floor of the ship echoed menacingly through the door. Abruptly the doors to the room opened revealing two Zabraks. Your eyes went wide. You'd never met them before but you knew exactly who they were.  
"Ah, you got what I hired you for." The first Zabrak through the door grasped your chin and grinned at you. You couldn't stop the whimper escaping your lips. You cursed yourself for showing weakness. The Zabrak ran his fingers over your cheek.  
"Its nice to meet you, dear one." He mocked. You were fucked and you were going to die and you knew it.  
  
The other Zabrak grabbed you painfully hard and dragged you to their ship. You didn't stop the tears that fell. You were restrained and fastened to a seat by the window. You watched horrified as the Zabrak's detached from the pirate's ship, a moment passed before they open fired. Soon enough there was no pirate ship left. No witnesses. No help. Your eyes closed as your heart clenched. The first Zabrak stepped over to you, he regarded you a moment before removing his weapon from his side and igniting it. A blood red blade stretched out, almost touching your neck. You could feel the heat radiating off it.  
"Do you know what a Saber is capable of?" The Zabrak spoke slowly, darkly. You shied away from the blade. He gestured down at himself.  
"Sometimes its results can be quite extreme. Other times, just a simple... touch," your captor pressed the blade lightly to your shoulder, a scream was ripped from your throat as your skin blistered and burned. "Can be just as agonising."  
The Zabrak turned off the Saber, replacing it on his belt.  
"I assume you're also aware of what power the Force holds?" He once again ran his fingers over your cheek. You tried to pull away, but you couldn't. You were frozen. The Zabrak had his hand held out to you, clearly the origin of your immobility. That's when the pain in your head started, small and quiet at first, growing larger and louder and more painful. You wanted to thrash, you wanted to scream but the pain was just too much. Your mind was on fire. Burning like the sun. Then it was gone.  
"W-what do you...want." A stupid question you knew, but your mind was mess and your better judgement had left you.  
"Pain. Suffering. But not yours dear one," he mocked again. "Someone else's. You know who. Your pain and suffering is just a welcome addition."  
  
You weren't sure whether hours or days had passed. You were in constant pain, burns and bloody cuts began to litter your body. You were being broken by him. By the individual who robbed Obi-Wan of his Master along with his previous love. There was nothing you could do. You were grasped by your hair and dragged through the ship until you were forced to your knees in front of a hologram console. Maul who was the main source of your torture grinned down at you as the transmission began. Your hair was grasped harshly again and pulled, forcing you to look up.  
"Do you want another woman's blood on your hands Kenobi?" Maul hissed. You didn't hear much of your captors words, your head was still spinning from the mind numbing pain you'd been subjected to less than an hour before. You weren't aware of the red blade until it sliced across your chest lightly, burning the skin. Your screams echoed in your ears. Once the transmission ended, the Zabrak laughed darkly at your weak body. You were pale, beaten, bruised, cut and burned. You regretted leaving Coruscant. You were forcefully taken back to the room you were confined to, the room you dreaded seeing the door open to because you knew it would only bring you agony. You spent what felt like several hours in that dark room until the doors opened again. Your torturer grinned down at you, lifting you from the ground using the Force to bring your body over to him, dropping you onto the floor.  
"I can't wait to see his face." Maul hissed. He grasped your shoulder and pushed you until you found yourself no longer on a ship but on solid ground. You shied away from the bright light outside.  
"Now... we wait."  
You took in your surroundings, there was nothing but tall rocky cliffs and cracked dry earth for miles. Nowhere to run and hide. You just wanted to rest. You wanted home. You wanted Obi-Wan.  
  
Abruptly two shadows appeared on the cliff not too far from where you stood. The two Zabrak's stood defensively. A moment passed and the figures jumped to the ground, both landing gracefully.  
"I told him to come alone." Your torturer growled.  
"You really expected him to?" A bout of courage passed over you, and was gone as quick as it came when your throat became tight, painfully so, you struggled getting enough air into your lungs. Then the feeling was gone. You gasped in relief.  
"Kenobi."  
"Would you like to surrender now or perhaps after we have a rematch? What do you think Ventress?" Obi-Wan's voice drifted through the air.  
"Tell me why I shouldn't just kill her right now?" Maul raised you from the ground, holding you in the air using the Force, you once again struggled to breathe. You clawed at your throat, your mind not realising that it wasn't physical, that there was nothing tangible around your throat.  
"Oddly familiar isn't it? A lover of yours in my grasp, clawing at their throat as I slowly choke the life from them."  
"Let her go." Obi-Wan's voice was low as his gaze was fixed on your captor. The Zabrak ignited the Saber in his grasp and thrust it towards you. You flinched ready for the pain to come. Ready for it all to end. It felt like a lifetime for the blade to reach you, a sharp cry escaped your lips, your brow furrowing in pain. Your eyes widened, the red blade fractions from your face, the fresh burn on your cheek, flaring with how close the Saber was. Two other blades had crossed underneath of your captors, forcing away the blade that should be through your chest. Your gaze jumped to Obi-Wan who's eyes were wide, panic filling his gaze. You were dropped a moment later as your captors fought with your rescuers. Quickly you scrambled away from the fight. Your eyes couldn't keep up with the blows and parries of the battle. You tried to follow to understand who had the upper hand. It was too fast. You'd never seen Obi-Wan fight before; you felt pride swell in your chest watching him.  
  
"Get her out of here!" Obi-Wan shouted to Ventress. Abruptly Obi-Wan was taking on both of the Zabraks, the woman who came along with him rushed to you, helping you up from the ground.  
"Kenobi won't be able to hold them off for long."  
"I won't leave him! I'm no damsel in distress!" You argued.  
"And what do you call the situation you're in now?" She questioned with a smirk.  
"Its called buying my time." You quickly took the blaster attached to Ventress's hip. You looked over the weapon, it was rarely used, clearly she preferred Sabers over blasters.  
"Oh I like you." The woman smirked.  
"Ventress!" Obi-Wan shouted, noticing she hadn't taken you to safety. You hadn't fired one in years, not since your days in the rough bars on Coruscant working as a bartender. Swiftly you held up the weapon, aimed and fired. A furious cry filled the air, you saw your torturer's companion drop his Saber. Ventress dashed back into the fray, using the Force to retrieve the dropped weapon. You stepped forward holding the blaster up, ready to fire again.  
"I suppose she's an improvement on your last lover. This one knows how to fight back." Maul mocked.  
"Don't you dare desecrate Satine's memory! She was a better being than you ever will be!" You spat out, ending your words with a single blast of the weapon, hitting the Zabrak in the shoulder. Ventress took the moment of distraction to use the Force to throw Maul as far as she could, you watched as he landed and rolled on the cracked earth, leaving the other Zabrak alone.  
"Kenobi, go now. Take her and go." She called to your lover. He nodded and rushed over to you, he cupped your cheek, relief flashing over his face. He grasped your hand and began to retreat to where his ship was. You glanced over your shoulder to see Ventress once again fighting. You hissed as you climbed into the U-wing class ship. Obi-Wan guided you to the co-pilot's seat and fastened you in.  
"You're safe darling." He reassured you. His words only sank in once you'd left the planet. Once the ship went into hyperspace you finally spoke.  
"Can I sleep?" You asked gently. You saw the tension leave Obi-Wan's shoulders. His gaze fell on you, sadness and regret etched into his expression.  
"Of course. We'll be back on Coruscant soon. You'll need Bacta treatment." He noted as he took in your appearance fully. You hummed, settling into your seat and allowing yourself to find sleep.  
  
Light touches brought you from your sleep. Your eyes fluttered open, blue eyes meeting yours. You'd never smiled so brightly in your life.  
"Obi-Wan."  
"Darling. Time to get you fixed up."  
You looked around to find yourself in your apartment. Noticing your expression of sheer confusion Obi-Wan explained.  
"I thought you were hard enough to wake usually, but you were impossible to wake, I had to carry you here."  
You chucked then flinched as the burn across you chest stung. Very slowly Obi-Wan helped sit you up and retrieved your first aid box filled with Bacta patches and bandages. As he gently placed the patches and bandages on each of your injuries he pressed a loving kiss on top each time. Soon enough you were dressed in your sleep clothes and curled up under your bedsheets, a warm cup of tea resting in your palms. Obi-Wan was laid beside you, his expression distracted.  
"Obi... speak to me... I need to hear your voice." You reached out and grasped his hand.  
"Did I really hear Ventress say she liked you?" He wondered.  
"Yes she did, after I took her blaster." You smiled softly.  
"Thank you dear one. For what you said about Satine..." he drifted off, recalling your actions with the blaster.  
"Obi-Wan... not only is she your first love, she was a brilliant woman, I wasn't going to stand by and let him disgrace her memory." You explained.  
"I feared you would join her memory as well. When I saw him holding you... like he held Satine... I could see you succumbing to the same fate. If it wasn't for Ventress... I fear today would've turned out different."  
"How did you convince her to come with you?" You questioned.  
"The bounty on Savage has tripled since our last encounter. I told her she had another shot at claiming the reward."  
You nodded in understanding.  
"I'm thankful she was there."  
  
Obi-Wan took the empty cup from your grasp and placed it on the bedside table. He gathered you in his arms and settled down under the bed sheets. His fingers brushed over your shoulders, your neck, your cheek.  
"I'd like you to take a few days my darling, you've been through an ordeal. I'd like to make sure you're well before I leave for my duties." Obi-Wan spoke quietly.  
"I'd like that my brave Jedi." You whispered, leaning in to kiss his lips softly. He kissed back passionately, his palms cupping your cheeks as he fed as much love as he could into the kiss. He was hurting you could tell, the panic of possibly losing you hadn't quite passed, he had been tortured in his own way, forced to relive Satine's murder as you faced the same fate. You laid there under the covers, not feeling particularly tired, stroking Obi-Wan's beard, earning a sleepy smile from him.  
"I'm proud of you Obi-Wan." You told him, watching his eyes slowly shut. You held him gently, caressing his cheek as you noticed his breathing beginning to even out and slow down. You laid your head on his shoulder and let out a sad smile. You were worried for the coming days, unsure how the torture would manifest itself, but you were glad you at least had your beloved Jedi with you for now.  


**Author's Note:**

> Because we havent really had any real pain yet, and I'm a cruel woman!
> 
> Hmm, not entirely sure where to go next with this, I'm open to ideas, so if anyone has something you'd perhaps like to see, just drop a moment and I'll see what I can do! Love you all! Xxx


End file.
